Let Him Go
by MidnightFedora
Summary: When Konohamaru ran into Kankuro, the puppeteer just couldn't let it go…And thus, Naruto resorts to the threat of singing.


**AN: Er, hi?**_  
_

**Well, those who have put me on their alert list.. Feel free to kill me for not updating 'Like No Other'- that is, if you actually want a new chapter anytime soon...**

**But, hey, I have a life, 'kay?**

**This is what happens when I succumb to boredom, and decide 'let's give those people an apology of sorts.**

**So, have a Naruto One shot in which Naruto sings... I couldn't get the idea out of my head.**

**Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"I'm giving you one last chance…Put…Him down."

The blonde didn't make much of a threatening figure- runt-sized height, bright orange clothing and a loud mouth to top it off. But when yelling at the black-clothed genin hadn't worked, he knew there was no choice but to resort to his most lethal weapon.

* * *

_Flash Back._

"_Hey, hey Old Man! I wanna show you something!" The excitable five year old yelled, bursting into the office. _

_With a patient sigh and a smile, the Hokage took a moment to indulge the boy for a moment, seeing him as a grandson._

"_Very well, Naruto. What is it?"_

"_I've been practicing my singing!" He yelled proudly._

_The aging man just chuckled, before giving the go-ahead to the young boy to start._

_With a deep breath, the child began…_

_While the Hokage just looked on in horror._

"_Okay, okay! Please, stop!" He spoke loudly, frantically, over Naruto's…'Singing'._

_Confused, he complied. "What's wrong Old Man?" Gosh, he had the most innocent pout to be seen…_

"_Naruto, it seems that you've…erm, discovered a new technique."_

_Lighting up in glee, the kid started jumping up and down in excitement. _

"_Really? Really?"_

"_Yes, Naruto. But, what you've discovered is highly dangerous, okay? I think it'd be best to not use it until you're older and you have the training to…control it." Said the Sandaime, a serious look on his face._

_Feeling as though he had a lot of responsibility for this, the blonde nodded, a childish expression of solemnity on his face._

"_I understand, Old Man."_

* * *

He'd stayed true to his word- not using it ever since. But now was the time, because he had to save Konohamaru!

"No way! I think this brat needs to learn a lesson!" The puppeteer sneered, ignoring the girl behind him who asked him to stop.

Sasuke was just about to throw a rock at the Suna genin, but he was interrupted…

By the clearing of Naruto's throat.

"Then that's it! I'm going to have to use my deadliest technique!" Naruto declared.

And then…He started singing.

* * *

"_I'm going to go out and eat ramen tonight  
Where there's no vegetables to be seen  
I have this huge crush on Sakura,  
And Sasuke is a drama queen_

_I am so awesome, but my sensei reads porn…"_

* * *

Everybody sweat-dropped.

* * *

"_We've tried to make him stop, but the book was not torn._

_Can't you see- he's just a kid!  
Please just put him down and let him live!  
Banana peels stink-yeah I know!  
But just let him go!_

_Let him go!_  
_Let him go!_  
_Don't need to keep a hold anymore!_  
_Let him go!_  
_Let him go!_  
_The academy was a bore!_  
_I don't care! If Sasuke is gay!_  
_Let the fan-girls rage oooon!_  
_Put Konohamaru down anyway_

_It's funny how Sasuke's hair,  
Looks like a duck's rear end!  
And with the look Sakura is giving me,  
I think I might just be dead!_

_Kage Bunshin's what I can do,  
I figured out what's two plus two!"_

* * *

"Finally!" Sakura yelled.

* * *

"_This is taking a while- I need to pee!  
So I'll hurry!_

_Let him go!  
Let him go!  
I could go for a piece of pie…!  
Let him go!  
Let him go!  
You're going to make him cry!"_

* * *

"He is not!" Konohamaru shouted.

* * *

"_We really don't have,  
Time to wait all day!  
Just put him doooown!  
I'm gonna be Hokage, someday"_

* * *

Gaara had fallen out of the tree, Sasuke was glaring for the insults, and Sakura not far behind… Everybody else just looked disturbed.

"So, uh…You gonna put him down?"

"Naruto…Never sing again."

* * *

**Welp, now that's out of my system. Hope it was alright.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
